Welcome to My Personal Tartarus
by Thalassa Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: When I find Camp Half-Blood, a new prophecy is spoken. Just a coincidence, right? Nope. Is it going to ultimately, truly suck? Yep. Is Is it going to be scary? Check. Is it going to be really, really painful? Double check. Am I probably going to die? Hades yes. But then again, that's just my luck. Welcome to my personal Tartarus. Hope you can handle it.


**Hi! I hope you like my story.**

Dylan's POV

I limped through the forest as fast as I could. One panicked thought was going over and over in my head: _shit shit shit_. I was out of arrows, I was badly hurt, and _hellhounds_ were after me. I thought those things were Greek! And why were they chasing _me_? They should be scared of me! I mean, come on, I'm— _Stupid ADHD! Think Dylan!_ Yes, my name is Dylan. It's a girl's name too! Before I could open my mouth, five girls shot out of the undergrowth and trees, shooting them with arrows. A girl with spiky hair and a tiara turned to me. I guessed was the leader.

"Question, do you have ADHD and/or Dyslexia?" She asked. "Welcome to being a demigod then. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis." My eyes widened a little. Demigod? Zeus? Artemis? Hellhounds? It was starting to make sense... Something clicked in my brain. Oh my gods! Wait till Carter hears about this! Then I got pissed. Anubis was _so_ dead. I decided to go with it for now and then tell Carter and Sadie. Sadie! She was going to be _pissed_ at Anubis. On the way back to her camp, she explained all about the gods, and her camp, and Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter. Oh_, so _that's _the voice that was talking to me in my head_. My dad.

"Do you have any idea who my parent is?" I asked as I ate ambrosia and two hotdogs. She looked at my face for a minute, studying it.

"No, but a kid of a god usually likes certain things. What do you like?"

"Swimming, reading, singing, being near water in general, blue—" I was going to continue with "black, being crazy, dragons, and French fries (What's up with those things anyway? They're not even French!)" but she cut me off.

"Well, _that_ screams "Poseidon!". Children of the Big Three are rare though. Your mother might just be a water naiad or something." she said as everyone started packing up the tents. "Come on. We're close to Camp Half-Blood." We walked for a little bit and stopped after we climbed up a hill. All over the place were demigods fighting, pranking, talking, swimming, climbing, you name it. I went over and petted a dragon that was beside a tree. Saying that I loved dragons was the understatement of the millennia. I smiled a little. Yeah, not very good at showing emotions.

"That's Peleus." Thalia said, giving the dragon a loving pat on the head. "He guards my tree."

"Your tree?"

"Got turned into that." she jerked her head at the pine. "Long story." she added when she saw my eyes widen a little.

"Yo, Pine Cone Face!" A tan boy with black hair came running of to Thalia, wearing a wild grin.

"What up, Seaweed Brain?" she hugged him.

"Not much for once." he said, then where he was standing shot up into a column of earth and he went flying.

"And _that_, Fish Breath, is for helping the Stolls prank me." a boy wearing all black came up, smirking a little. "Oh, hey Thalia. You didn't say you were visiting."

"Surprise." she grinned. Suddenly a water balloon hit me in the face.

"What the he—Hades?" I said.

"Whoops." the taller of two identical boys (except the height) called to me. "Sorry! That was for Phoebe."

"What?!" Phoebe screeched, her bow appearing in her hands.

"Oh shit!" the two boys said in unison and ran away as Phoebe ran toward them.

"Thalia!" a pretty blonde girl exclaimed, running to us.

"Surprise, Annabeth." Thalia said.

"New camper?" Annabeth asked Thalia, casting a glance at me.

"Yep. Her name's..." she looked at me for my name.

"Dylan." I answered.

"I'll give her a tour." Annabeth said, striding away. I followed.

"Is that _lava_?" I asked when I saw the climbing wall.

"For a little challenge." Annabeth replied, not missing a beat.

"Is there anything here that's _not_ deadly?"

"Not really." There was silence for a few minutes, except for when Annabeth told me about something in camp. We passed a small clearing with a bunch of rocks. Gravestones.

"Do a lot of people die here?" I asked. Annabeth stopped, looking at the stones, a sad look in her eyes.

"Only when there's a war. We put them there after the Giant War a couple of months ago. Don't worry though. There's not usually a war."

"I thought Thalia said you cremate them in coffins."

"We do. We put stones here though." Annabeth's eyes hardened. "Come on, let's go." Soon we arrived at the cabins.

"Since your parent hasn't claimed you yet," she said then glared at the sky with stormy gray eyes, a hard edge in her voice (well, more than a minute ago), "which they _swore on the River Styx to do by thirteen, not seventeen!,_ you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Watch your pockets." Nodding, I entered. There was nobody there, but the cabin was a mess and most of the beds occupied. I chose a bed in the corner near the back. Suddenly the guys who hit me with the water balloon run in and slam the door, pressing their backs against it.

"Man, she is _pissed_." says the shorter one, then lets out a high-pitched yelp as a knife poke through the door an inch away from him.

"Open the door!" Phoebe yells, pounding on it.

"Make us." the taller one shot back, then mouths "_Help us!_" to me. I rolled my eyes and pushed some chests to the door. They quickly stacked them in front to the door.

"Thanks." the shorter one said. He plopped down on a bed with a chest that said _Connor Stoll_ and the taller one on a bed next to that with a chest that said _Travis Stoll_. There was nothing for them to do until Phoebe ran out of steam.

"You're sons of Hermes and your names are _Travis _and _Connor Stoll_?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Travis asked.

"Nothing." I shake my head, a small smile on my face.

"So you're a newbie?" Connor asks, not letting me answer. "Well... welcome to the Hermes cabin! We're the counselors. You?"

"Dylan." I reply. After a while, Phoebe stops hitting the door, and, after a few attempts to bust it down, we hear her stomp away. I get rid of the wall of wood and wander around. Suddenly, a blonde boy flies by, his arms wrapped around Thalia.

"Jason Thomas Grace!" she screeched. "Put me down _right now_!"

"You'll thank me later." he replied and speeded upward. Even from a hundred feet above me, I could still hear Thalia swearing.

"Looks like Jason's plan worked." a Latino boy said to a pretty girl who looked half Native American (maybe Cherokee?) about ten feet away from me.

"Hopefully she gets over it." the girl said.

"Hey, isn't he supposed to..." Leo said, trailing off as Jason dropped her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Jason was going to catch her, but I followed the instinct in my gut. I saw water fly out of the lake and gather under Thalia, cushioning her fall to the ground. That's when I realized that Percy wasn't around. _I_ did it. I headed toward the Big House. Mr. D and Chiron looked up from playing pinnacle. Mr. D was a good actor, but I saw it. A split second of panic in his eyes.

"Don't act. I know everything." I said. Was that an idiotic thing to do? Maybe. But I knew if a god did something to me, Anubis would be furious. No one was around, so I didn't bother lowering my voice. "But why? Some of those magicians are demigods! They're missing out on _half their heritage_ for gods' sake! Sure, the Greeks and Romans might fight with Egyptians. Just like the Greeks and Romans fight each other. But they didn't kill each other. The camps are still here. I mean, Greeks fight with _each other_ too! Just like Romans. And magicians. So why? Just because the gods have to leave the other mythologies alone so they won't cause a war doesn't mean that _we_ have to. Actually, my best friend— more like _brother_— is an Egyptian god! Sure, I'm a magician, but I'm also a Greek demigod and he hasn't wanted to kill me. So why?"

Mr. D didn't say anything. Yep, I just made a god speechless. For about the hundredth time. I also piss most of them off so...

"The Greeks and Romans knew they had fought each other. They had to work together to survive. The camps and the Nome don't. It would blow the camps' minds if they found out about Egyptians." Mr. D shot back. "If you thought the Greeks and Romans hate each other, you wouldn't want to know how they feel about Egyptians."

"How do you know? Just because the gods fight doesn't mean that we have to. Look around! See that Athena kid over there? He's helping that Apollo kid pick up his arrows. Or look at that Ares kid! She's trying to comfort that crying Aphrodite girl." While I was talking, the Roman kids had stormed to place. Looks like they were visiting. "Look, the Romans came! The Greeks and Romans are hugging and joking around. Does that look like they're killing each other? No! They're having fun with each other, no matter if they're Greek or Roman. And bluntly, Dionysus, I don't really care if the gods agree with the mythologies mixing or not and the campers and magicians don't either!" Then I walking into the shade of a tree and Shadow Traveled to the Twenty-First Nome. Were most of the gods probably listening? Yes. And did I care? I didn't, just like any other kid at my Nome.

Now to kill Anubis.

**Man, long chapter! Yeah, I just gave Jason a random middle name. Well, I hope you liked it instead of putting your hands in front of your eyes yelling "It burns!". Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
